What Dreams Are Made Of
by skysplits19
Summary: After Tanabata Day Shingyouji is once again covered with his insecurities and doubt what would Misu do on his pet's action MisuxSHING One Shot Story


**NOTES: **This was the 3rd One Shot of mine for Misu and Shingyouji pairing this idea came into my min while watching pure again, and there is this manga I have read earlier that kinda inspired me to make this story I know the intense scenes(i think not intense yet!) sorry for that i am kinda getting nervous while i am seeing Manga images so i just decide to stick in my own imagination *nose bleeds* I want to credit some line to a manga I know which of course i reconstruct on my own because that would be plagiarizing(thats my professor;s favorite word when we do our papers). According to Pure Tanabata is a festival about the two lovers Orihime and Hikoboshi meets once a year. So for interpreting it in my own way this could what our baby Shin feel it was just for that day, even though they kissed on that dressing room(which i don;t know what had happen but I assume it was all a passionate kiss, come on who can do you-know what it is in a dressing-room?) Just a conclusion or maybe I am really naive. So for those who had an idea and think doing this fan-fiction is wrong I am sorry but thats why its fiction beyond our imagination. For those who will enjoy this thank you and for those who will leave review just be nice though every comment counts just do it in a nice way ok?

**This fanfiction about this pairs I made are for those MisuxShing fan, I know i have been doing them back2back I am not even done yet with my multi-chapter "I Hate You But I Love You" Brain not working there yet, imagination overload! But i do this oneshot with all my heart though again in advance i would like to say sorry for the wrong grammars you might see, inconsistensy with timeframes and all or tenses. as an impulsive writer i just type words or sentence I am thinking but still i know that i am making sense in the story I am creating.**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN TAKUMI NOR THE PAIR JUST THE STORYLINE. THOUGH I WANT TO TAKE SOME MANGAS THAT HELPED ME COMPLETE THIS. I USE THEM AS MY GUIDE FOR DIALOGUES AND WORDS I PUT HERE BUT OF COURSE I WILL NOT DUPLICATE IT HERE BCAUSE THIS SHOULD STILL BE MY WON STORY TO CREATE... so I just hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Since the Tanabata Day, everything went back to normal especially Shingyouji and Misu they go back on being the pet and master relationship, relationship has never been label. Shingyouji on the other knows that between them they are more than what they are now even in the eyes of Misu but it's just between the two of them. There friends can't really relate on what they are, but they know those two are in love with each other, but Misu will not show it in public nor tell Shingyouji what he really feel, all he know he already reminded the younger man that he is just owned by him and only him can have him.

"Hayama-san, do you think he really did love me? Eversince Tanabata day I have been thinking if everything he had said were all true."

Shingyouji had always been open to Hayama ever since Misu had been his roommate he had been attached to this younger kouhai who had loved his roommate deeply.

"From the looks of it I can see change between the two of you, why? Is there any problem."

"Nothing maybe I am just thinking too much, I'll go ahead, by the way don't tell Arata-san I went here, bye!"

Shingyouji go ahead, it had been almost 3 weeks since he saw Arata-san; he never went to the excutive office as well.

_I don't think he would notice it anyways, he had a lot of work being there will just be a bother, and I can't always do that to him._

Shingyouji, continue to walk and go directly to the dormitory and speaking of the devil he saw someone that he did not expect to see.

"Arata-san"

"Shingyouji, what's with that face not happy to see me?"

"No of course I am happy it's been weeks since the last time we meet."

"You did not went to the student council as well, what's with the act of avoiding me again?"

"Nothing, really just your imagination, now if you'll excuse me you're blocking my way, I want to go to my room Arata-san."

As he enters his room, Misu suddenly followed him inside, and locked the door; Shingyouji gave Misu a wide-eyed look.

"Arata-san my roommate might come you better leave."

He tried to go through the door to unlock it, but Misu blocked him and pushed him on his bed. Misu starts to kiss Shingyouji's lips down to his neck, oh how he missed the touch of his pet, his scent everything that Shingyouji had but Misu will never let the younger man know this. He returns to look Shingyouji in his eyes.

"Kanata-san your roommate is on leave for 2 days right? Starting today, you forgot I'm the one who's checking the list of the students who will leave the school grounds." Since when did you learn to answer to your master? You can go freely to my room when I am not there and always with Hayama-san and on the other hand I can't go through your room and be with you. Is that how you treat your master Shingyouji."

.

"Eh? Anou, I-I was just there at l-least or twice, a-and y-you don't want me to be there if Hayama-san is there as well with you right?"

Misu smirked; he really loves making Shingyouji nervous, that's what he loved about him the reactions he had when he is in his presence.

"But you never go there when I am just alone, would that be unfair on my end?"

"A-anou, I k-know your busy in the office?"

"But you don't come at that place as well."

"I-I have kendo practice at that time a-and projects in class a-and…"

"You're not really good at lying aren't you? How about I give you your punishment."

Misu get up and grabbed Shingyouji with him outside of his room and proceed to go in his own room, luckily Hayama won't be there since he will be with Gii again. As they reach Misu's room he locked the door and starts to kiss Shingyouji again, the younger man tried to stop him but he is starting to get weak being touched by Misu. Misu starts to unbutton his shirt; Shingyouji got back to his senses and tried to stop Misu.

"W-wait stop, Arata-san not now I-I c-can't, I-I'm not ready for that kind of thing."

Misu just smiled and ignored Shingyouji's please he continue until his shirt is finally unbuttoned, he kissed him again in his neck down to his chest and torso. Shingyouji, is feeling weak by the elder man's caressed. Misu seeing how his pet reacts make him smile.

"See your body is welcoming me openly Shingyouji, your words are quite the opposite of what you are acting right now. Remember when you try to cast me away during Tanabata, do you realized how it hurt me when you had rejected me but then again I was happy back in that dressing room, I realized you never really can't give up on me and confess to me not just once but twice how much you love m. But then again after that event you are not showing up yourself in front of me again do you know how it affects me lately"

_I thought that was just because it was just Tanabata, but come to think of it he did ditched Sagara-sempai to be with me and ask me to go for a date in the summer. But I always thought it was because it's just the festival that's why..._

"A-arata-san how can you be mean?"

"Huh"

A surprised Misu suddenly stopped and looked at Shingyouji who had started crying. Misu held the younger man's face to comfort him.

"Are you starting to hate me?"

Shingyouji's tears still flowing in his eyes but he shakes his head on Misu's question.

"Sometimes I would like to forget what had happened, that kiss during the festival, I didn't realize until that day that it was just because of that event that's why you are with me I was afraid that everything will be back to normal, you did not tell me you love me back that day, all you told me was being your possession and not to go closer to Hayama-san, I've wanted you so much since I saw you when I was taking exams in Shidou, I don't understand myself as well how much I really want to be touched just by you, so when that day arrived it was really a dream come true for me. We did kissed many times but I realized that I really want you so much; it was you I liked the most."

"Shingyouji"

Misu hugged Shingyouji, Shingyouji felt the comfort of the elder man and returned his embrace.

"But then when the festival ended I was worried that is was the end of a beautiful dream and I started to snap back in reality and decided to just forget it and avoid you again. I am still doubting what am I to you, even in the future what would become of us especially when you left this school as well."

Misu kissed Shingyouji, this is the way he can show his pet how much he loved him even he cannot say it words, he wants to show Shingyouji in actions how much he felt, he proceed to hugged the younger man.

"I will show you I will make you mine and I will definitely make you happy until all of your worries will be gone. You're mine, only mine Shingyouji, your body, your heart is all mine.

"Arata-san"

Shingyouji initiated now in kissing the elder man.

"Sukidesu."

"Shingyouji can I?"

"Hai after all I'm yours right? Do whatever you want to me, as long as its Arata-san I will be fine."

After there passionate night just covered in sheets, Shingyouji had fallen asleep in Misu's bed, good thing Hayama decide to spend his time with Saki so being with Shingyouji for just one night is enough for him. He looked at the younger man and gently caressed his hair.

"I love you, I have loved you more than you ever did so don't ever think of running away from me again it would make my heart ached."

He kissed the younger man's temple and still enjoying his pet's sleeping face. If only Shingyouji can hear these words he could have been the happiest man in the world.

"Arata-san"

_Even in his sleep he still dreaming about me, just keep on dreaming since that dream will not stopped even to wake up. I will make your dreams a reality._

Hayama-san met Shingyouji in the cafeteria, but he feels something is weird Shingyouji seems to be happy, its just like yesterday he was in a worried state, he is thinking he might miss something while he was with Gii.

"That's weird I yesterday you are kind of worried now you are smiling from ear to ear."

"Eh? Nothing Hayama-san just had a beautiful dream."

"Ok? Seems like I miss something, your expression is the same weird look I see as well with Misu this morning. Speaking of Misu hey Misu!"

Misu saw them but decide to walk not acknowledging Hayama's greeting.

"Nice talking, Hmph!" Hayama frowned at his roommate attitude.

Before Misu can finally walk out he turn his back and glance at Shingyouji without Hayama noticing and smiled to Shingyouji. Shingyouji answered with his smile as well, Hayama who is now puzzled again seeing Shingyouji weirdly smiled but in the end he just decide to ignore it.

_A boy can dream it's true and to call you my own is the sweetest dream I know…_

* * *

**So there I have finished my third One-shot fan-fic about this pair I hope you enjoy, reviews did motivated me to continue in what I am doing write it was like a bonus to me when I am making my creations, thank you for all the support as I have promise I will never start writing though I admit i am still new at this kind of writing, barely a month but i am overwhelmed with support. for those who hate my fics, i will respect if you had not take a glimpse on it but if you curiously opened it i already appreciate tat time you provide at least to glance. THANK YOU xoxo**


End file.
